Mega Man Issue 8 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #7 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #9 Mega Man #8 is the eighth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in December 2011. Publisher's Summary "Time Keeps Slipping" Part Four: The finale to Mega Man's newest adventure! Dr. Wily has captured Roll and turned the eight Robot Masters against Mega Man! Can the blue bomber and Federal agent Roslyn Krantz turn the tides, save Roll, and bring down Dr. Wily for good? Don't miss this thrilling conclusion! Story Time Keeps Slipping - Part Four: Duplicity Mega Man and Agent Krantz are surrounded by the eight Robot Masters. Mega Man then asked why Elec Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Cut Man, Fire Man, and Ice Man are turning on them now while Krantz mentions they probably aren't their "friends" anymore. Dr. Wily then confirmed that Krantz was correct and applauds himself for his plan going so well and retells how he re-reprogrammed the Robot Masters and finished building Time Man and Oil Man. He also credited Roll for acting as the bait for luring them there, with Roll apologizing citing that Oil Man ambushed her. Wily then told Mega Man to surrender or else face the scrap heap while referring to him by his real name of "Rock", with Mega Man, after telling Wily that he's Mega Man, refusing to surrender. Mega Man and Krantz then whispered to each other, devising a plan while Dr. Wily expects them to beg for mercy: Mega Man had secretly copied the other six Robot Masters' abilities on the way over to Wily's hideout and plans to use the amount of power to distract them long enough for Krantz to rescue Roll. Krantz admits she doesn't like the odds, and asks if Mega Man can handle them. Mega Man then remembers and admits that he most likely can't, especially after witnessing how someone like him would fare against all six Robot Masters using all of their Special Weapons against him, but states that he's still the only one capable of fighting them and begs that she save Roll for him. Time Man then points out that time is being wasted and demands to know whether they finish them off now, with Wily stating that they had their chance at begging for mercy. Krantz, touched by Mega Man's bravery, agrees to Mega Man's plan and asks him to call her "Rosie" after Mega Man thanked her. Mega Man offers to sacrifice himself distracting the Robot Masters while Krantz rescues Roll. Mega Man, after citing they start now, tries to quickly disable some of the Robot Masters with Ice Slasher while Krantz ran ahead, successfully encasing Elec Man and Guts Man in ice up to their feet, although Fire Man managed to thaw them out. Oil Man, witnessing this, complimented Mega Man on his "slick" trick, but then brags that there "ain't nobody slick" as himself before spraying Mega Man with his Oil Slider, to Mega Man's disgust. Oil Man is about to be burned with Fire Storm when Time Man freezes Mega Man. He starts to attack Mega Man but the original six Robot Masters turn on him, using Elec Man's static ability—which disrupts Time Man's time freezing ability—to keep him in check. They reveal that Dr. Light had proofed them against being reprogrammed again and they defeat the two evil Robot Masters. Krantz rescues Roll and is pinned down momentarily by a gun turret from Wily's saucer. She takes it out. Rock and Roll reunite. Roll has to remind Mega Man that Dr. Wily is still nearby and needs to be stopped. Mega Man easily destroys Wily's saucer but it is revealed that Wily himself—standing on top of it—is actually a hologram. Oil Man reveals the saucer is actually a hologram projector with a turret, and is unable to fly as it doesn't even has an engine. Mega Man angrily starts to break the ship further with the Super Arm but Krantz stops him as it is evidence. Krantz calls in her partner Stern who releases Dr. Light and takes a van and inhibitor collars to the scene to pick up Time Man and Oil Man, sending them to Light Labs. Stern says that he doesn't trust Mega Man—that he doesn't trust anybody—and that he did good. Krantz mentions that, to Stern, that was a high compliment. When Stern sees Rock and Dr. Light embrace he mentions that it's both sweet and creepy. Rock and his family return to Light Labs where Rock puts away his armor and is happily repairing robots instead of fighting them. Dr. Light mentions that Wily is still on the loose and Mega Man may be needed again one day. Rock says that he would hate to leave Light short handed, but is countered more helper bots can be built and Auto wouldn't mind helping splitting his time between the lab and the shop. Dr. Light announces that he has several ideas for new support devices to help stop Wily. Roll is worried about becoming obsolete but her father reassures her that they are most precious to him. From the rooftop window, a figure watches. Meanwhile, Dr. Wily is building a new castle, fueling his anger against Dr. Light. In his mind he tells Dr. Light to keep the old Robot Masters and that he would perfect new ones with Mega Man in mind. He is seen creating a new set—some brand new, some by combining the older models. He also ominously vows that he will make sure to take into account Mega Man for his plan this time around. Short Circuits Natural Gas Oil Man gives off a disgusting belch and blames it on the fact that he runs on 'crude' oil when Roll objects. Appearances Characters *Dr. Wily *Time Man *Oil Man *Wily Saucer *Roslyn Krantz *Elec Man *Mega Man *Ice Man *Roll *Bomb Man *Guts Man *Cut Man *Fire Man *Gilbert D. Stern *Dr. Light *Auto (Mentioned) *Blues (First appearance, cameo) *Telly *Blader *Mettaurs *Picket Man *Wood Man (First appearance) *Air Man (First appearance) *Bubble Man (First appearance) *Metal Man (First appearance) *Quick Man (First appearance) *Flash Man (First appearance) *Heat Man (First appearance) *Crash Man (First appearance) Special Weapons * Ice Slasher * Fire Storm * Super Arm Locations *Light Labs *New Wily Castle (Under construction) Trivia * The cover is very similar to the cover of Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 187. *When Doctor Wily is planning on creating his own Robot Masters, various parts or items representing each of them can be seen: saw with blade similar to those of Metal Man, body of Air Man, blueprint with Bubble Man, helmets of Quick Man and Flash Man, Zippo lighter like body of Heat Man, log of wood with wire and drill representing Wood Man and Crash Man respectively. * All Robot Masters mentioned above are from ''Mega Man 2''. Gallery Preview MegaManArchieC008-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC008-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC008-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC008-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC008-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also *Mega Man Volume 2 - Time Keeps Slipping Category:Archie Comics issues